Wills in the Sandstorm
Gusts wailed throughout the Land of Wind kicking up raging sandstorms around the county. One particular sandstorm was sweeping of the capital of Sunagakure at that very moment. The Sun was dim as the guards of the massive desert fortress saw a figure appear from the whirling sand. As it moved closer they could make out a that it was wearing a brown hooded cloak, however the rest of the body was concealed. The figure walked up to the guards and spoke without even turing. "I'm looking for a man known as Zenjou. Where can I find him?" Sunagakure had expanded exponentially over the turning years. Where it was once a major village inside an oasis, the previous Kazekage's guided it into a revolutionary state. Now it existed as a massive city with revolutionary architectural designs and an even greater foundation. Sunagakure boomed with activity from it's markets to the citizens upon the streets. Kids played friendly games and mothers gossiped. Sunagakure's winds kissed it's citizens gently with a cool breeze. Water, now plentiful, rushed through specially made pipes both above and beneath it's surface. Allowing Sunagakure plantlife to flourish. It's sun of course as powerful as ever, meant nothing to those whose blood ran rich with Sunagakure culture. For they are children born and blessed under the sun. Recently, with the sudden expansion and unification, resources have flowed peacefully throughout the southern countries. All of whom who recognized Sunagakure as their capital state. Causing the village itself to prosper greatly. People from various areas of the alliance visited Sunagakure, creating an aura of rich culture. At it's center stood a statue of Gaara himself. This lunatic must have some sort of mental disorder or something. A thought the guards pondered and joked about. As if simply requesting to see the one who unified the southern lands was nearly enough. Hundreds requested an audience with the Seventh Kazekage. Only those who possessed a particular reason or a strong tie to Zenjou were allowed in his presence. "Why?!" A guard asked rather rudely. "Lord Seventh isn't someone you can simply asked to find, Fool." He laughed at the preposterous request before returning back to his conversation, completely ignoring the one before him. However, they prepared for an attack. Hououza acknowledged their hostility towards him and smirked under his robe. "I guess I won't get a meeting then. Though in hindsight it was stupid of me to think that that could get me a meeting." He replied in a calm, nice tone. As he walked away looking like a man who was just publicly humiliated. Hououza walked through the bustling crowds before stopping in a shop to purchase some desert-wear. He then put this on to blend in with the crowd. He finally reached a building near the Kazekage's office that managed to scale without problem. As he went he conceded his charka and hid within the shadows to ensure maximum invisibility to the guards posted on the rooftops. A body silently made its way to the kazekages window over the course of a few hours. Hououza then opened the window and hopped into the office. There Zenjou sat, as majestically as ever, upon the chair which allowed him to peer outside the window towards the massive village that had become Sunagakure. The capital of a single nation ruled by the Seventh Kazekage. His porcelain hair was complimented by the silver silk kimono he wore. A piece of fabric with various intricate designs unseen by other makers. It also formed a beautiful linkage with Zenjou's deathly skin and a visage blessed with slight blush and mascara. The infamous feathered tail he was born with laid peacefully on the ground. Creating a beauutiful collage of white feathers with red eyespots staring upwards. A large blade rested behind the Kazekage who drunk from a small sake cup. The Kazekage's golden eyes followed the intruders movement yet he lacked any visible form of worry. Hell, Zenjou seemed almost delighted to have found some sort of entertainment. "To think infiltration was as easy as climbing up my building." Zenjou joked. "I've let my guards grow to soft, I might have to plan a false invasion soon." However, Zenjou's power reflected something entirely different than expected. Instead of the feared warlord whose might unified the entire southern countries, Zenjou existed as a normal civilian. He displayed a power similar to a farmer or even less. His deathly body appeared nowhere near strong enough to actually pose a threat and he seemed completely empty inside. Yet Zenjou's emptiness and tranquil aura served as an extremely dangerous weapon capable of halting armies. "So, are you also here to claim my head?" Hououza just kept walking until he was finally in front of the mans desk. As he turned to face him he spoke in a very calm tone. "So you must be the Zenjou everyone has been talking about, you don't seem as frightening as the rumors say but again rumors are exaggerated." He smiled a bit as he sat himself in a chair and rested his arms on one-another. "Iv'e heard many tales of a warlord on his way to power. A man who is killing many people to reach his goal, whatever it may be. Are you truly that man they all rail on about." He asked Zenjou.